


Toy Time

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 10Claire brings home some new toys for them to play with.





	Toy Time

Philip looked up from his laptop as his girlfriend Claire walked into the apartment looking very happy. He gave her a curious look as she skipped over to the desk and greeted him with a hug.

“You’re in a good mood,” he commented as she kissed his cheek. “Any particular reason?”

“No reason,” she remarked as she hugged him from behind, nuzzling her cheek to his.

She held up an all-black shopping bag in front of his face. Philip grinned as he took the bag from her.

“And what is this?” he asked as he looked inside it.

“Just a little something,” Claire replied as he reached into the bag and pulled out a cock ring.

He just laughed. “Well, this definitely is a little something.”

He opened the package and held up the purple ring. He turned and looked at her through the ring.

Claire laughed and kissed her goofy boyfriend on the nose.

“What else did you get?” he asked as he looked in the bag again.

“Some lube and a new egg vibrator,” she answered. “I was thinking, if you’re not too busy, we can test them out.”

Philip picked her and quickly carried her to the bedroom, the new toys in hand. He sure didn’t have to be told twice.

He playfully tossed her onto the bed and straddled her hips. She giggled as he slipped his hands under her t-shirt and palmed her breasts, giving them a teasing squeeze. He leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Claire moaned in response. She reached up and pulled him closer, intensifying the kiss. She sat up and pulled her top off as did Philip. She shimmied out of her jeans while he did the same.

She reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his soft dick; she carefully placed the cock ring over his member. She gave him a few quick pumps and his length becoming hard in her hand. He slipped his thumbs under the legs of her panties and pulled them over her hips.

He licked his lips at the sight of her neatly trimmed pubic hair at the juncture of her slender thighs. He leaned down and ran his tongue up her folds.

“Oh,” Claire gasped. She spread her legs wider, allowing Philip better access to her sex.

He licked her pussy again. He spread her lips with one hand while his other one rubbed her slit up and down, his finger becoming slick from her juices. He slowly inserted the finger inside her and twisted it so the pad of his finger was rubbing her g-spot.

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, her fingers threaded in Philip’s jet black hair. “Oh, right there baby, right there!”

He turned his focus to her tiny nub at the top of her opening, sucking and licking it; Claire’s clit soon doubled in size.

Once her essence was drenched in her wetness, Philip pulled away and got the new pink mini egg vibrator from the bag. He put some batteries in it and turned it on, it hummed in his hand.

Claire licked her lips in anticipation as she draped her legs over his. He placed the tip of his throbbing erection at her opening. He brushed it up and down a few times before plunging it deep inside her. She let out a breathless sigh as his massive shaft filled her.

Philip placed the vibrator on her clit as he started to pump his hips. Claire squirmed as she gasped.

“Oh yes,” she breathed. “Mmmmm, right there. Oh God yes! Yes!”

She rested her left hand on his lower thighs, pulling him close to her; her right one ran up his abs to his muscular chest. He just moved his hips faster.

“Oh, I’m coming,” Claire soon moaned. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I…”

She arched her back as her eyes rolled back in her head. She gripped the sheets tightly as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Philip just continued to piston his hips, never breaking his pace. His cock slid in and out of her wet cunt with ease. He adjusted Claire’s legs so that her ankles were resting on his shoulders and her hips were slightly raised. She reached up with his left hand and fondled her right breast. His thumb brushed her sensitive nipples, making them stand to attention.

“Fuck your so fucking beautiful,” he panted as he rocked his hips.

“How beautiful?” she asked him.

“The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” he breathlessly replied.

Philip leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

Claire moaned against his lips as she came again. She gripped his hair tightly as she rode her second orgasm of the night.

He just carried on fucking her, his momentum steady. He adjusted himself so that he was lying next to her on his side, both of her legs situated over his shoulder and rear. He reached in between her legs and continued to caress Claire’s clit with the egg vibrator.

She writhed as her pussy just pulsed from the feeling of Philip’s erection hitting her g-spot. All she could think of was how badly she wanted to come. She didn’t have to wait long before she came again, just as hard as the first two times. She wailed as her entire body shook.

Soon after, Philip followed. He let out an animalistic grunt as he squirted his jizz deep inside her. He fell backward onto the bed, panting as his mind cleared from the high of his climax.

“Fuck me, that was amazing,” he mused out loud as Claire snuggled against his chest.

“Yeah, it was,” she replied. Getting those sex toys was the best idea she’d had in a very long time. She had a feeling they were going to get a lot of use out of them. Quite a lot of use.


End file.
